


Behind the Scenes

by fightallofme



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightallofme/pseuds/fightallofme
Summary: In which Steve and Bucky are actors in a romantic comedy.





	

It's not every day that you co star in a movie with Steve Rogers; let alone a romantic movie. James had little to no experience with those types of movies, but his manager thought it would be a good change of pace over action movies. He was reluctant at first, but he went along with it because it was Steve Rogers. The Steve Rogers!

In the movie industry, if you didn't know who Steve Rogers was you were practically irrelevant. Everyone knew who Steve Rogers was, he was in every movie known to man. Whether it was romantic, or SyFi or even horror; he was in it for sure. He was one of Hollywoods most famous actors. He's like Nicholas Cage, except everyone loves him. (Nothing against Mr. Cage of course).

When James' manager heard that there was an opening for another main character, she dove head first into it. She booked an interview and apparently the casting director loved James. Even though he had no clue why he was auditioning, his manager told him to give it his all. Now here he was, co-starring in a romantic comedy with the one and only Steven Grant Rogers.

Who is James you ask? He's a movie star as well, but not as worldly known as Steve. Hopefully, this gig will turn that around though.

The day that James' manager came to get him for the first day of shooting was one of the most nerve wracking experiences of his life. He never co-starred with someone so... famous! And it's a romantic comedy, key word: romantic. He hears a knock on his door, him rushing to go get it.

"James! We're running a tight schedule, please get your stuff together and meet me in the car." The fiery red haired manager rushed down the hall moments later.

"Miss. Romanoff slow your roll." He called after her, slipping on his shoes and following her quickly. He catches up to her with a small huff.

"James this is one the most important roles you've had, you have to make a good impression by showing up on time and ready to go." She quickens her pace and she practically jogs to the car. James trails behind her, closing the door.

"Miss. Romanoff-"

"James I told you to call me Natasha." She interrupts, opening her phone and calling the producers.

"укусить меня, Наташа."

"Джеймс, вы знаете я могу говорить по-русски."

James curses to himself, forgetting that Natasha can also speak Russian. He taps his foot and looks around the car. "Natasha, I think you need to slow down."

"James you know very well I can't do that." She hangs up the phone and looks back at him. "I managed to let the producer to give you leeway if we show up late."

He nods, thanking her silently. He's quite thankful for Natasha, even if she's a pain in his butt. She just wants what's best for him, he knows that but sometimes she likes to nitpick.

To be honest, Natasha was not his first choice. He read up on her before he even considered for her to be his manager. He read that she built people from the ground up, some stars including Johnny Depp, Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Felton. He looked up to those actors, so it was a no brainer that he would go with her.

Even if she's a nitpicking, OCD infused manager; he still loves her with all his heart. Like a friendship love, of course. If he wasn't in the entertainment industry, he's positive that they would be great friends.

The car comes to an abrupt stop, James looking around and out the window. The big production building with a big 4 on the front stared him down. He looked to Natasha, who was already out the car. "C'mon James, they're waiting."

James rushed out the car, following Natasha and trying to keep up with her. "Okay seriously Natasha, slow down."

"No James, we're keeping the directors waiting." She swings open the door, walking into the building. The sound of her heals echo through out, along with James' footsteps scurrying behind hers.

She walks into the area where everyone else was, everyone turning their heads. She flashes them apologetic smile, stopping in front of the producers. "My apologies, we got here as fast as we could."

The male producer shook his head, giving the two of them a toothy grin. "That's okay Miss. Romanoff, please get Mr. Barnes to hair and makeup."

Natasha nods and drags James to hair and makeup. James huffs in annoyance, knowing that she gets like this when she has other places to be. "Where are you going after this Natasha?"

"A place that is of none of your concern. Just sit in the chair and look pretty. I'll be back later." She ruffles his hair and jogs out. He watches her leave, looking up to the makeup artist and stylist with a small smile.

They get to work on James, gossiping to each other about other movies they're apart of. He leans in and out of the conversation, not paying too much attention to them. He looks up at the woman doing his makeup, as she had said something him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He blushes a light pink, embarrassed that he had to have her repeat herself. She chuckles softly and shakes her head, patting his shoulder.

"No worries, I said you're all set. The director is waiting for you." He nods, giving her a small smile and getting up from the chair.

He walks into set, standing off to the side until one the director noticed him. She waves him over, him walking and look down at her as she is sitting in her chair.

"Unlike you Mr. Barnes, Mr. Rogers is running a bit later than usual. We're going to start out with your solo scenes first, it's not much because you will spend most of your screen time with Mr. Rogers."

James nods and listens to her as she sets the scene up for him. He looks at the set, processing what he's gonna do and how he's gonna do it.

He stands in the set, looking at the director and giving her a thumbs up. She nods and turns to the camera man, telling him to start rolling. James replays her words in his head, going through out the scene and doing what was asked of him.

Going throughout the set, picking objects and turning them over. He places them back and grabs the paper on the writing desk. He pretends to be reading, as there is nothing on it. One of the crew members jiggle the door handle and he turns around, the director then yelling cut.

James turns to the smiley director. He looks around, making sure she was smiling at him. "Was that okay?"

She nods and gives him a thumbs up. "Yep! Now when Mr. Rogers gets here-"

"Don't worry I'm here."

James turns to see Steve Rogers walking up to the group. He gives the director an apologetic smile. She shook her head, getting out of her seat. She's taller than she looks, maybe up to James' chin. She watching her walk over to him and start to give him a stern talking to.

He gives Steve a good look at, taking in all his facial features. He looked semi-fresh shaven, maybe a weekend worth of not shaving? Everyone had always raved about how beautiful his eyes were and James could confirm that they were even more beautiful in person. He couldn't help but stare, his eyes scanning him and analyzing his structure. He looked unreal, something out of a fairy tale. James tore his eyes away from him just in time for the director to turn back to him.

"So sorry about that James, sometimes you gotta tell it like it is." She chuckled, smacking Steve in his chest.

"Oh no you're okay, I didn't mind." He flashed her a smile, her smiling back. She nods and goes back to her seat, talking to the camera man about the scene he had just shot.

Steve looks over to James, giving him a smile before walking up to him. "You must be James Buchanan Barnes. I've heard about you, I'm Steve. Nice to meet you." He outstretched his hand for James to take.

James looks at him confused before taking his hand and shaking it firmly. Steve Rogers knew who he was? Was this a cruel joke? He didn't know but he smiled anyway. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Rogers."

"Please, call me Steve. What can I call you?" He gives James a small smile, his blue eyes glowing.

"Call me whatever you like," he mutters under his breath. James thinks that Steve didn't hear him, blushing when he chuckles softly.

"Anything huh? How about Bucky?"

Bucky? James hasn't been called that before. He thinks for a moment, nodding and smiling slowly. He thinks he can used to that.

"That's good for me." James smiles.

Steve smiles and nods, turning to the director. James follows his movements, realizing that she had called them to set. The two walk over to her as she sets up the scene.

James couldn't help but stare at Steve, watching how focused he was and how he latched onto every word the director was saying. No wonder he was like the Michael Jackson of film. He shook his head, turning back to the director.

"Did you get all that Barnes?"

He felt his cheeks start to burn. Had he? He got a majority but he knew he didn't hear at least part of it. He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Mostly yeah."

She raised and eyebrow, but shook her head and let them onto the set. James followed in Steve's footsteps, continuing where he left off from the previous scene. Steve stood on the opposite side of the door when the director yelled action.

James turned around, dropping the paper he had been holding and turning to Steve. He felt his heart pound out of his chest. He had never worked with such a worldly known actor.

The two of them read through their lines, going through the scene exactly how the director wanted them to. Damn he's good, James thought to himself. The director yells cut, the two of them turning his to her.

"Lovely, guys. Great work. Steve, since you were late we're going to start with your scenes first. James, you can chill for a while."

They nodded, looking at each other. James shrugged and shot him a small smile, walking off set and to the snacks. He realized he hadn't eaten yet and he was starving. He filled his plate, turning around and leaning against the wall.

The crew past him, nodding at him and continuing their work. He looked over to Steve, who was working hard at his scenes. He admired his work efforts, god that he got to work with such an amazing man like him. Amazing in both acting and looks. Those eyes, that body, not to mention those lips-

"Excuse me, Mr. Barnes?"

James turns his head, looking down at the petite woman looking up at him. She had auburn hair, blue-green eyes and a wide smile. He smiles back at her, noticing she's one of the makeup artists in set. "Yes?"

"I was watching you and Mr. Rogers interact earlier and I just wanted to say that you and him have great chemistry together."

He notices a thick accent, but not quiet sure what it was. He put down his plate and nods. "Thank you miss..."

"Maximoff. Wanda Maximoff, head of the makeup and hair department." She holds out her hand for him to shake. He takes it with a smile, shaking her hand firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. Maximoff."

"Pleasures all mine Mr. Barnes," she smiles. She turned her head, looking towards the hair and makeup room. "I should probably get back to my station. Nice to meet you." She waved him goodbye and hurried off into the other room.

James watches her go, the smile still on his face. Head of makeup and hair? Must be tough, he thought to himself. He shrugs, eating what was left on his plate and looking back at the set. They weren't done filming Steve and his lines, so he followed Wanda to the hair and makeup.

He watches her fix up the other actors, looking at how focused she is. She sees him out of the corner of her eye, waving him over. He walks over to her and sits in the empty chair beside her.

"Hello again Mr. Barnes. What can I do for you?" She finished up the actor, patting him on the back and sending him off to set.

"Oh, well they don't need me on set just yet so I'd thought I'd come her and get to know you."

She smiles, sitting in her own chair and turning it toward him. "Mr. Barnes you didn't have to."

James shrugs, giving a small smile. "Oh it's okay, truly. I don't mind."

She nods, standing up to clean up her makeup. She organized it the way she had it previously, sitting back down in the chair. "What would you like to talk about Mr. Barnes?"

He thinks to himself, he didn't think he'd get this far. Most crew would shoo him away, leaving him to his own boredom. He taps on the arm of the chair as he tries to think of a conversation starter. Before he could ask, he was called back onto set.

"Looks like it's your time to shine Mr. Barnes. We'll pick up this conversation next time." She motions to the door with a small smile. He nods and walks back onto set.

-

After a full day of shooting, James had managed to get to know most of the hair and makeup department thanks to Wanda. Apparently, not many actors got to know their stylists or their makeup artists. It made James feel special, knowing he most likely made most of their days.

While in mid conversation with Wanda, Natasha came rushing in. James smiles at her as she walked up to him. "Have fun running around doing manager things?"

"Ha ha. Come on James, time to leave." She looks over to Wanda with an accidental glare. "Who's this?"

"Wanda. She's a new friend, don't get your hopes up Natasha." Wanda looks up at him with a small smile.

Natasha gives her a small smile before nodding towards the door. She waves Wanda goodbye before dragging James behind her. James waves goodbye to Wanda as well, telling her that he'll see her tomorrow.

Natasha lets go of his arm, opening the car door for him. He climbs in, Natasha climbing in with him and telling the driver that they're ready. They sit opposite of each other as usual, looking each other in the eye.

"How was your first day of shooting?" She asked, opening her phone to check her emails.

Fantastic. Glorious. One of the best he's ever had. "It was okay."

Natasha nods and continues to check her emails. James sighs, looking out the window. He can't keep his mind of Steve's acting capabilities. He witnessed it first hand and he was in complete and udder shock.

He was always so focused and he put his all in his work. Not many actors are like that, some just half ass it and the movie turns out bad. He smiles to himself at the thought of being in a movie with him.

His mind drifted off from his acting skills, going to his physical features. His jaw line, how beautiful his eyes were and how honestly cute his nose was. He noticed something about Mr. Rogers, there was a little bit of green in those blue eyes.

He bites his lip as he continues to think about Steve. Earlier in the work day, James had gotten to touch Steve's arm. He remembered his heart had been beating so fast that his breath had quickened. This man was thick, thicker than James.

James looked over to Nat, who had been squinting at him for god knows how long. "What are you thinking about James?"

He felt his cheeks get hot. How long has she been watching him? She knows him better than anyone by now, he knows that she knows. "N-nothing."

She nods, giving him a look that showed that she didn't believe a word he said. He smile softly, trying to look somewhat innocent. She sighs softly and shook her head, mumbling quietly to herself.

He turned his head, looking back out the window. The blush was still present on his cheeks, slightly embarrassed by being caught thinking about Steve. Everyone thinks about their favorite actors, but he was working with him. He didn't think it was appropriate to be thinking these thoughts.

Did he care though? It's not abnormal to have these thoughts, who wouldn't honestly. He shook his head, getting out of the car when it comes to a stop. Natasha follows him, telling the driver that she'll be back.

"I'll be back tomorrow to get you. This movie is going to take three months to make. I'd stock up on coffee if I were you, and I'm not going to hold your hand through this. I'll be there for the first two weeks then I gotta hype up your publicity."

James nods as she rambles on. He unlocks his door, dropping onto his couch. "Okay Miss. Romanoff. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles up to her as she gives him a playful glare.

"Get some sleep James, and please call me Natasha." She gives him a small smile before waving him goodbye and walking out the door.

He gets off his couch, locking the door behind her before walking up his stairs take a shower. He sighs to himself as he strips down and gets into his shower. Three months? With Steve Rogers? Sounds like he's going to have a lot of fun.


End file.
